


The Dangers of Yoga Pants

by SirPrize



Series: The Yoga Pants Chronicles [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, All Human, Betting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Yoga, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: Carmilla wasn't expecting much of the evening of sisterly bonding. Yoga really wasn't her thing, but the cute little instructor sure was. When Laura claims she can get Carmilla to like yoga in a month of classes, the two make a bet.What starts off as simple attraction quickly becomes more as the two get to know each other.Perhaps agreeing to a situation that involves watching a beautiful girl in tight pants repeatedly demonstrate her flexibility wasn't such a great idea. Self-control is such an overrated concept.





	1. Cupcakes and Yoga Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Creampuffs!
> 
> As always, a shout-out to my lovely beta reader smartassducky!
> 
> So, still kinda distracted from the other things I should be working on, but I think you'll like what you guys get ouf ot that all the same XD
> 
> This idea really wouldn't leave me alone, but thankfully it was pretty easy to write and I'm kind of fond of how it turned out. Obviously, it's inspired by the yoga scene of episode 7 from season 3. I don't think any of us could really blame Carmilla, honestly.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.” Carmilla said, eyebrows raised high as she looked at her sister over the firm’s quarterly report.

“Darling, I don’t see what’s so shocking.” Mattie muttered, not even looking up from her own copy. “We all need to unwind a bit now and then and it’s surprisingly great exercise.” She flipped the page. “What do you think of the generated interest of last month’s marketing campaign?”

Carmilla ignored the question and lowered the report just to make sure her sister had a full view of her bemused expression. “I’ll give you that, but yoga? Really?” She grinned.

Mattie wasn’t exactly a spiritual person by any stretch of the imagination, nor was she particularly inclined to be peaceful. Hence why Carmilla couldn’t quite see the older woman engaging in something quite as… inane as yoga.

Frankly, she’d always thought that if Mattie had to spend an hour in a room full of people talking about inner peace and their chakras, she’d have to help her bury the bodies once said hour was up.

“Yes, Kitten, yoga.” Mattie lowered the report with a sigh, clearly accepting that they wouldn’t get any more work done for a while. “I’m well aware of its inclination to draw in hippies and yuppies- both equally unbearable in their own ways- but it has done wonders for my back.” She sipped her coffee and weighed her words for a moment. “And I admit it’s more soothing than I had foreseen.”

Carmilla took full advantage of the chance to laugh at her older sister. She didn’t get many opportunities, after all. “Oh, this is priceless.” Carmilla leaned forward on her desk. “What happened to Matska ‘those who need rest do not deserve six figure salaries’ Belmonde?”

“Must you dredge up the past?” Mattie asked with an annoyed roll of her eyes. “It’s unbecoming to throw things my younger and more naïve self said at me.” Her tone was still casual, but Carmilla had come to know her slightly constipated expression as a sign of defensiveness.

Deciding to cut her a break, the younger woman decided not to mention that her dear sister had made that statement only a year ago.

“And anyway, we all have our ways to wind down.” Mattie continued, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her seat. “You have your little pets and I have yoga…as well as sex, of course.”

“They’re not _pets_ Mattie. ‘Pets’ implies I have any intention of keeping them once I’m done.” Mattie had a point, though. Carmilla’s preferred method to unwind was finding some pretty girl who would happily bury her face between her pale legs for a few hours.

Damned if she was spending time with them after she had dealt with her stress, though. They generally weren’t exactly stimulating conversationalists.

“Really?” Mattie drawled, brows arched and tone teasing. “Did you tell the one you collared that?”

Carmilla’s cheeks flushed and she hid an embarrassed grimace behind her cup. Of course Mattie had to walk in the one time she picked up a girl for the night who turned out to be kinky. What was she supposed to do when the collar came out and the begging began? Say no?

Carmilla had some limits, but those were very hard to remember with a naked woman in her bed telling her she’d do anything Carmilla wanted. Anything at all.

“The collar was hers.” Carmilla protested, shamefaced. “And we agreed that the incident would never be mentioned again.” It was a solemn pact they had made during ‘The Most Awkward Breakfast Ever’ ™ the next morning.

Awkward for Carmilla, anyway. Mattie had worn a shit-eating grin the whole way through and waved around how-to guides on bondage and aftercare. Carmilla had put a decisive end to breakfast once Mattie started talking about letting her borrow toys.

She still wasn’t entirely certain whether her older sister had been joking.

“Well, I would Darling, but I fear I’m forever scarred. There are some parts of my adorable little sister that I did _not_ need to see.” The dark-skinned woman gave Carmilla an indulgent smile and pinched her cheek. When Carmilla smacked her hand away, she chuckled. “Scarred and slightly proud, I admit. I was so sure you were a bottom. However, Darling, next time you use a strap-on might I suggest you tilt your-“

“So about the marketing campaign!” Carmilla did not snatch up her copy of the report again, no matter how it might have looked to an outsider. No, she was a professional and she very calmly, yet quickly picked it up and flipped to the right page.

Mainly so that she could hide behind it. That was fine. Professionals hid sometimes. _‘Especially when they’re trying to avoid more stories of their sister’s sexual exploits with her girlfriends or boyfriends.’_

Thankfully, Mattie let the matter drop, though the sparkle in her eye told Carmilla that she knew she’d won. Which was infuriating, because Mattie always freaking won.

Carmilla was almost glad that the rest of the afternoon was spent on business. Really, as CEO, Mattie had no need to come down and go over the report with Carmilla. She was the head of PR and Marketing, sure, but that didn’t mean her input on everything was that valuable to the company. There were plenty of people above her paygrade who could give better advice or judge the growth of the figures better.

Not that Carmilla didn’t know why Mattie did things like this. Most of the time these things turned into bizarre tutoring sessions laced with barely subtle hints about upcoming vacancies at high level positions. It was sweet in a slightly overbearing way.

Much as Carmilla didn’t feel like climbing the few rungs above her right now, she did enjoy these meetings with Mattie. It kind of doubled as family time, which they didn’t get much of anymore.

When the time finally came for Carmilla to see her sister out of her office, Mattie suddenly turned around at the door. “Kitten, I was thinking.” She began, checking her watch. “I actually have a session in about an hour and 15 minutes. Why don’t you join me?”

Carmilla groaned and slumped. Her plans for the evening leaned more towards take-out and Netflix. “Really, Mattie?”

“Yes, really. It’s good to try new things.” Mattie stated with the haughty look their mother had drilled into all of her children. However, that quickly gave way to something bordering on vulnerability. “We’ve both been busy, which I recognise is mostly my fault, and I thought it’d be nice to spend some time together outside of the office.” She smiled wistfully. “Like the old days.”

The younger woman matched her smile. The ‘old days’ was only a few years ago, when they hadn’t been as weighed down with responsibility and they frequently made trips abroad for the flimsiest reasons. One of the perks of being trust fund brats.

“Fine, fine.” Carmilla sighed at length. “I’ll come with you to your hippie love-in, but only because I suspect there will be really great drugs.” She quickly walked back to her desk to throw some things into her purse. “I’m not really dressed for it, though.”

“That’s fine, we’ll swing by my place. I have some spare yoga pants and I think I have a second mat.” It was as if the moment of vulnerability had never happened.

Carmilla followed her sister to her apartment, though she was a bit more reluctant to break every single traffic law known to man and arrived a few minutes later. When she walked in, Mattie was already holding up a pair of odd black pants.

While not something that really went with Carmilla’s sense of style, despite being the same colour as most of her wardrobe, she couldn’t deny the things the pants did for her figure. They clung to her almost as tightly as her favourite leather pants, showing off her ass.

She didn’t want to toot her own horn, or not more than normal at least, but she thought it was quite a sight.

Mattie clearly agreed as she whistled lowly behind Carmilla. “My, my, I don’t think you’ll even need to go clubbing tonight. With that pretty ass on display like that, I’m sure you’ll find a naïve little secretary to take home once we’re done.” She playfully slapped Carmilla’s ass and opened her walk-in closet. “Now let’s find you a shirt to go with that.”

“Make it cling like these pants and I might get a threesome out of this yoga crap.” The dark-haired woman chuckled as she joined the taller woman at the closet.

Due to their height difference, it took a while to find something that actually fit Carmilla. Thankfully, Mattie’s almost pathologic punctuality meant they were still quite early when they arrived to the gym. Mattie led the way to a small room at the back of the gym, smiling politely at a fidgety redhead behind the counter as she went.

“I should probably warn you about the instructor.” Mattie said, frowning as they stepped into the room. It was fairly large, with tan walls and a linoleum floor. “She’s a bit too-“

“Ah, Matska! You’re early.”

Carmilla turned and saw a short young woman wearing a very thick winter coat and a Gryffindor scarf and beanie step into the room. She reminded her mostly of a small child, completely wrapped up in winter clothing by their mother.

She was carrying a small portable radio, which she put down at the far side of the room. “And who is this?” She asked, turning to face Carmilla. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” She walked over and held out a hand. “Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you.”

Even with the beanie and scarf hiding most of it, Carmilla could tell Laura had a pretty face. At the very least, she had pretty eyes. “I don’t believe we have and I’ve got a good memory when it comes to cute things.” She took the offered hand with a smirk. “Carmilla Karnstein. I think you’re in the wrong place, though, Cutie. The children’s play area is to the left.” She teased.

The bundled-up girl’s eyes narrowed, as if trying to decide whether Carmilla was joking or actually trying to offend her. “Oh ha ha.” She finally drawled. “You’re like two inches taller than me.”

Carmilla shrugged. “All I heard was you agreeing that I’m taller, Cutie.”

Laura rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yeah, yeah. So, is this your first time doing yoga?”

“It is.” Carmilla said, before her smirk turned lecherous. “I figured a girl could get a lot of use out of some better flexibility, you know? Make sure I can get to something I _really_ want, even when bent over or twisted around and- “

Mattie broke the moment with an amused chuckle, which was a shame. Carmilla had been enjoying watching Laura turn progressively redder. Honestly, she’d kind of forgotten her sister was in the room.

“I dragged her out of her office.” The dark-skinned woman said, placing a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder. “Kitten here was being so judgemental about me doing yoga, I figured I’d bring her along. I trust that’s not a problem?” Her tone implied that it was happening regardless.

“Oh.” Laura’s eyes darted from Mattie to Carmilla and back. She almost sounded a little disappointed. "Oh, of course it’s no problem.” She threw them both a smile. “It’s very good to share something like yoga with your partner. It really gives a shared sense of-what?”

She broke off when she noticed both sisters’ horrified expressions. “Have I said something?” She asked uncertainly.

Mattie was the first to recover and let out a laugh. “Moppet, much as I love Carmilla, you’ve got the wrong idea.” She ruffled her sister’s hair, pointedly ignoring the glare it earned her. “Carmilla is my darling little sister.”

“Oh!” Realization and humiliation waged open war on Laura’s face. She turned to Mattie and pointed at the confused woman almost accusingly. “But you’re bla-“ As the sisters’ eyebrows shot up, Laura thankfully trailed off with a strangled noise. “Oh God! I can’t believe I almost-I just mean, I don’t see the family resemblance! Just…Well, nothing aside from the fact that you’re both like super model hot and oh God I said that out loud didn’t I please stop me.”

The sisters weren’t exactly capable of that at the moment, though. Mattie had gone past amusement into annoyance and buried her face in her palms, while Carmilla had to dig her fingernails into her own palms to keep from bursting into breathless laughter. She was fairly certain that if Laura’s eyes got any wider and more panicked, they would actually leap out of her face and run away.

 _‘Maybe I have been working too much.’_ She thought to herself, trying to ignore the mental image.

“As you so ‘delicately’ attempted to inquire.” Mattie drawled, offering the younger woman a smile that was part vexation and part amusement.  “We are both adopted, Moppet.”

“Right.” Laura squeaked. “Right. I’ll just take my clothes off then.” There was another moment of stunned silence. “I mean change!” Laura’s voice was just shy of only being audible to dogs. “Change! Like, in the changing rooms! I’ll just go do that now. Bye!”

Before anyone could reply, the red-faced girl had rushed from the room and all but slammed the door behind her. Finally, Carmilla let go and doubled over with laughter. _‘I’d heard people found some stress relief in yoga, but I didn’t think it would happen quite like this.’_

“So that’s the instructor.” Mattie muttered with resigned amusement. She ran a hand over her face and shook her head. “Fortunately, she’s better at her job than that little interaction just now implies.” She frowned. “Unfortunately, she doesn’t get any less…energetic, but you learn to ignore that part.”

Carmilla matched her sister’s frown. Neither one of them were exactly the happy-go-lucky type, and they certainly didn’t associate with any either. Thankfully, she would be out of here in an hour or so. She could deal with it for that long.

“Well, I guess she does seem like she’d be good at her job.” Carmilla said, smirking.

Mattie arched a brow.

The younger sister chuckled softly. “I’ve never seen anyone flexible enough to put their foot in their mouth quite like that.”

Mattie snorted with laughter and then spent the next ten minutes denying it had ever happened.

People began to trickle into the room, setting up their mats with enough space to stretch and bend without bothering the others. Most of them didn’t really speak to Mattie, treating her with the same frightened awe most of her staff did.  
  
It honestly made Carmilla wonder what her sister had done or said to these people.  
  
She set up her mat near the front with Mattie and looked up just in time to see Laura walk back into the room.  
  
Apparently she’d been hiding quite the body beneath that huge coat. Laura was petite, but not without curves and her limbs were surprisingly well-toned. Granted, that probably wasn’t surprising. The black shorts and the green, tight T-shirt with the gym’s logo made for nice wrapping for the package too.  
  
Only when her sister elbowed her did Carmilla notice that she had frozen while still bent over. She straightened up, ignoring the questioning glance. Mattie wasn’t the only one looking, though. Laura was smiling at Carmilla, looking far too smug really.  
  
A quick wink saw that smile replaced once again by a bright blush. Carmilla smirked. Now everything felt right with the world again.  
  
“Alright everyone.” Laura clapped her hands to silence the room. “Good to see you all again. We’ve got a new face in Mattie’s sister Carmilla, so I’m going to go over things for a moment.” She indicated Carmilla and paused as if waiting for the dark-haired woman to introduce herself.  
  
Carmilla only crossed her arms and stared blankly. Like she was going to bother playing nice with people she’d never meet again.  
  
With no introduction forthcoming, Laura sighed and quickly continued. “Well, I’ll turn on the music in a bit and then I’ll tell everyone what pose I want them to take. I’ll do it first to demonstrate and then I’ll walk the room and help people.”  
  
She turned on the radio and soft, soothing music began to play. “Alright, let’s start simple with a mountain pose.” She tilted her shoulders back and spread her arms so they hung beside her body with her fingers stretched out.  
  
Carmilla took the chance to admire the way Laura’s chest moved as the instructor took slow, even breaths, but then Laura let the pose drop.  
  
“Alright everyone, hold the pose until I say otherwise.” Laura said, before she began to roam the room.  
  
Carmilla looked around to find that everyone else had dutifully followed Laura’s example. Even Mattie, to her surprise. Her sister had closed her eyes and was breathing in the same slow and measured way that they had just been shown.  
  
With a shrug Carmilla did her best to mimic the pose. She tilted her shoulders back and spread her arms. It took about 30 seconds for her to get bored with the whole thing. She really didn’t see the point. This was hardly exhausting and she certainly didn’t feel any sort of inner peace.  
  
“Eh, Carmilla.”  
  
 She glanced over her shoulder to find Laura standing behind her. “Can I help you, Cutie?”  
  
“Your feet need to be placed a bit differently.” She walked around Carmilla and took the pose. “See?” She nodded at her feet.  
  
Carmilla frowned and tried to copy Laura, who laughed softly and kneeled.  
  
“Almost.” She said, reaching for the taller girl’s leg. “Here, your big toes should be…yeah, like that.” Laura smiled up at Carmilla. “Can you hold this for a bit longer before we move on?”  
  
“Cutie, doing my best impression of a hat stand isn’t very draining.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. Another hour of this? She never should have agreed to go with Mattie. Lying around on her couch and Netflix were a far better way to spend her evening  
  
“Okay, first of all, my name is Laura.” Brown eyes narrowed at her. “And we’ll see if you’re still so confident in about 20 minutes.”  
  
“If you say so, Cutie.” She sighed and tried to think of something to occupy her thoughts with until this crap was over. “You can let go of my foot now.”  
  
Laura cleared her throat awkwardly and quickly let go. She walked away with a look she probably thought was professional and called out for a different pose.  
  
Unfortunately, Carmilla soon began to realize that the diminutive instructor had been entirely correct. Laura didn’t make them do any particularly complex things, but some of the poses put a weird strain on her body. She had to stretch muscles that were perfectly happy with how they hadn’t been exposed to any strain in ages. Often getting into position was one thing, but holding that position was quite another.  
  
She’d almost fallen twice and Mattie had done nothing but laugh both times.  
  
As the session went on, Carmilla actually began to appreciate the focus on calm and even breathing. She would admit that it was somewhat soothing, though she would do so grudgingly. There had even been times when she noticed her eyes sliding shut.

‘ _Great, if this goes on much longer I might subconsciously stop for kale on the way back or turn up for work with flowers in my hair or something._ ’ The thought brought a smile to the young woman’s face, before she almost fell for a third time.  
  
Thankfully, Laura was there to stabilize Carmilla with a poorly hidden grin. Unfortunately, that just wound up reminding her of something she really hadn’t expected to dealing with during this session.  
  
Sexual frustration.

Laura looked very, very nice in that little sports outfit. Anytime she bent over, Carmilla felt her eyes drawn to tantalizing cleavage or her tight ass. The temperature seemed to shoot up each time and since Mattie had long since given up on nudging her sister, Carmilla was fairly certain she’d been caught more than once.

Then there was the touching. Basically innocent, really. Just small corrections to her posture, but Laura’s hands were soft and gentle and the warmth of her touch lingered. It was…distracting.

Granted, she wasn’t really in any position to act on it. She felt sweaty and gross by the time Laura finally called an end to the session. It was only her pride that kept her from crumpling on her mat. Mattie left Carmilla to gather her mat and when the dark-haired young woman stood up, she found Laura standing in front of her.

“So, how was the hour of impersonating a hat stand?” The tiny instructor asked, sounding incredibly smug. “A bit more intense than you were expecting? Find your inner peace?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. So the cutie thought she could play the game. That was adorable. “Well, I’ll admit it was a bit more tiring than I thought it was.” She said, wiping a hand over her collarbone and smirking when Laura’s eyes followed the motion and locked on her chest.

“As for the inner peace, I was a bit distracted.” She stepped closer to the distracted girl. “There was this cute little instructor who just couldn’t keep her hands off of me. Not that I blame her.” She smirked and tilted Laura’s face up. “I know a thing or two about temptation.”

Laura gaped at her like a fish out of water for a few moments, eyes darting around the room to see if anyone was watching. They then guiltily darted back to her chest and lips for a moment. “I...You…” She took a deep breath. “Does clichéd crap like that ever actually work for you?”

Carmilla laughed softly, stepping closer until they were pressed together. She had the little cutie right where she wanted her. “You’re still here, Cutie.” She whispered. Her other hand came to rest on the brunette’s hip. Surely Mattie wouldn’t mind waiting a bit. Just until she’d had her fun with Laura.

That hope was short-lived, unfortunately.

“Okay there, Lady Killer. Slow down.” Laura quickly stepped back, red in the face and breathing just a little heavier than she had been just a second ago. “The only way I want to get all hot and sweaty with you is if it involves yoga.”

“I think we both know that’s not true, but okay.” Carmilla replied with a shrug. “Shame, though, since this’ll be the only time I bother with this crap.”

“Crap?!” The offended screech could have cut glass. “Yoga is not crap! It’s soothing, good for your flexibility and a great stress relief!” She crossed her arms and glared angrily at Carmilla. “You’re just quitting because it’s more tiring than you thought.”

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed. _‘Oh, the cutie had better watch what she says.’_ She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Excuse me? Are you implying I can’t handle a few hours of exercise a week?”

“Implying? I’m stating it.” Laura scoffed. She bent down to pick up the radio and when she stood up, her eyes gleamed with challenge. “You know what? I’ll even bet on it. I can probably get Perry to give you a free month. If I can’t make you like yoga even a little in that time, you win. If I do, I win.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Carmilla bit out, before she’d even really thought about it. “What exactly are we betting here, Cupcake. You haven’t told me what I stand to gain.”

“Nothing that’s probably going on in that head of yours.” The tiny instructor grumbled. “I’m sure the sexy, mysterious thing works on a lot of girls, but I’m not betting sex.”

“Jesus, Cutie, give me some credit.” The dark-haired woman sighed. “I’m not going to extort sex out of you.” She grumbled, honestly a bit offended. She didn’t come across like that, right?

Something must have shown on her face, because the brunette looked guilty for a moment. “Alright, fine. That was inappropriate, but you’ve been plenty inappropriate too.” She muttered, looking away. “A date. You win, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Carmilla silently weighed her options. Laura _was_ cute and Carmilla would be lying if she said she couldn’t picture her naked and writhing. In fact, she could picture that quite clearly and she liked the picture. “That seems like as much of a reward for you as it is for me, but sure Cutie.” She grinned. “And what exactly do you want if you win?”

“You sign up for at least 6 months.” The tiny instructor answered without hesitation. “3 times a week and you have to show up. During that time, you call me by my name and nothing but my name. Clear?” She held out a hand.

“Crystal.” Carmilla purred as she took the hand and shook it. Just as Laura made to go though, she tugged her closer. “Just be prepared, Cutie. That’s 4 weeks of Karnstein charm you’ve signed yourself up for.” The way Laura swallowed nervously at the words was really far too gratifying. “You’ll want me to call you all sorts of things soon enough.” She graciously pretended not to see Laura shiver.

“Oh, please.” The shorter woman grumbled when Carmilla let go. “It’s gonna be fun watching you once we get to the really complicated ones.” She smiled dreamily and stared off into the middle-distance. “Now there’s a good way to end a workday.”

She was about to make a remark about how pleased she was that Laura wanted to watch her, laden with as much innuendo as possible of course, when she remembered something pretty important. “Shit.” She hissed. “Cutie, I think I may have acted a bit too quickly there. I can’t leave the office this early three times a week.”

“Backing out already?” Laura clearly didn’t see the problem. “We start at seven. That’s hardly early, Carmilla.” She said in a challenging tone.

“I’m in charge of ten times the people it would take to run this little gym, at least.” The taller woman fired back. “If I expect them to spend most days in the office until eight, I can hardly leave at seven three times a week.”

Laura’s raised eyebrows clearly implied that she wasn’t backing down, though. Carmilla sure as hell wasn’t losing either. The cutie had called her out and now, by God, she was going to deal with the results. She wracked her brain for a solution and when one came to her, smiled in a way that would’ve put the Cheshire cat to shame.

“Where are you going?” Laura called after her in confusion as Carmilla headed for the door.

“I had an idea, Cutie.” She answered, winking at Laura over her shoulder. “And making sure this little bet goes through. Don’t worry, you’ll find out.”

She would’ve liked to shower, but as they hadn’t brought clean clothes to change into there wasn’t much point. It was just good that both Mattie and Carmilla lived close by. Of course, before she went home, Carmilla made a quick stop at the gym’s front desk.

“Perry, I’m heading home. I’m picking up some cupcakes-Oh, you’re still here.” Laura looked up from her phone as she came around the corner. She frowned. “Why are you still here?”

“Laura, Miss Karnstein here told me of your arrangement.” The ginger woman behind the counter told the tiny instructor with a wide smile. “I’m so happy dear. I’ve gone ahead and arranged things so that you’re free to meet her at nine three times a week for the next month.” She paused and frowned at Laura. “I do wish you wouldn’t bet on things like this.”

“You make it sound like I have a gambling problem.” Laura grumbled as she crossed her arms. “Wait, are we seriously staying open for one person?”

Perry seemed just as confused as Laura for a moment. “No, of course not, Dear. You’ll be meeting her at Miss Karnstein’s place.” She explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ll tell Danny, okay?”

“I don’t need Danny’s permission.” The irate instructor snapped. She then paused for a moment. “Well…I do in the professional sense…but in every other sense I don’t, so ha!” She sighed and returned to the original topic. “What I need is an explanation.”

“Oh, it’s very simple, Cupcake.” Carmilla said, smiling as she watched realization slowly set in. “You’re my new private instructor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, Creampuffs?
> 
> Good news, the next chapter is basically almost done. Just need to add a few last things and then get it to smartassducky so she can pick out all my stupid mistakes.
> 
> Hopefully I'll get it to you guys soon! And yes, since I know you're curious, that is the chapter with the smut ;)
> 
> If you noticed anything odd with the yoga...yeah, that might be down to my complete lack of knowledge about yoga. I did do a little research, but that only teaches you so much.
> 
> Anyway Creampuffs, let me know what you liked and what worked or didn't work, okay? Kudos and comments make for a happy writer!


	2. The Evolution of a Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Creampuffs, the second and final chapter!
> 
> As always, a shout-out to my lovely beta-reader smartassducky! She came through for you so you wouldn't have to wait long, Creampuffs.
> 
> So, this wound up pretty long. As in, 'about 10000 words longer than the first chapter' long. Still, it has fluff, it has a bit of domestic crap and it has smut. What more do you need?
> 
> Chapters of reasonable, consistent length? Pah, who needs those?
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading!

“You’re leaving early.”

Carmilla almost jumped through the ceiling in surprise. “Seven o’clock is hardly early, Mattie.” She sighed, turning around as if she’d been perfectly aware her sister was behind her.

Mattie only arched an eyebrow. “For most people. Typically, you’re here until nine or so.” She leaned against the door and smirked. “As CEO, I like it. Even if you’re ridiculously expensive to keep on.”

“The price of quality, sis.” Carmilla smiled as she picked up her keys. “But I do kind of have to leave. Do you need something?”

The smartly dressed woman shook her head. “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.” She tilted her head to the side and gave her a questioning look. “Though I do wonder what tore you away from your work. Has the week been so stressful that you already have to go and make some eager girl scream your name?”

“Well, I hope that’ll be how this evening ends. However, I won’t have to look. She’ll be delivering herself to my doorstep.” Carmilla answered with a smug grin.

With a loud groan, Mattie rolled her eyes. “Darling, I will allow that the moppet is cute in an unbearable, saccharine way. However, must you choose her?” She gave her sister a deadpan stare. “There are literally hordes of women out there who would let you act out every last lustful, depraved fantasy that crosses that evil mind of yours.”

“Not everything is about sex, Matska.” Carmilla protested, giving her sister an annoyed look. When the older woman simply continued to stare at her, she shrugged. “Okay, so I definitely want to bend her over the couch. However, I also want to prove a point.” She shut her bag with a snap. “The little cutie wants to call me out? Fine, I’ll happily prove her wrong.”

“I can’t help but ponder the headway you’d make if you put that competitiveness to use here at the office.” Mattie sighed, shaking her head. With a wry smile, she stepped out of the room. “Don’t break the girl, you little monster. I have a session two days from now and I need her to be functional for that.”

Carmilla chuckled softly. She certainly hoped she’d get the chance to ‘break’ Laura, but she kind of doubted it considering the near hissy fit the girl had thrown when she’d learned of the arrangement. Not that it had stopped her from finding a workout outfit that showed off her assets in the best way possible.

Mattie had asked her if she had decided on pole dancing instead of yoga when she’d seen it. Carmilla decided that was a good sign.

  
While she wasn’t about to question why, Carmilla spent a fair bit of time preparing for her evening. For a club, she typically just threw on something and messed up her hair until it looked nice and wavy. Dishevelled but hot had worked wonders for her in the past.

For this though, she tied her raven strands up into a high ponytail that left her neck exposed and quickly touched up on her make-up. If the top and the pants weren’t temptation enough, maybe smokey eyes would be.

At exactly nine o’clock, Laura knocked on her door. Carmilla threw it open and glanced Laura up and down quickly before smiling at her. “Cupcake, good to see you found the place.”

“The largest apartment building in town isn’t exactly hard to find.” Laura said, smiling thinly as she walked in. The feigned disinterest would’ve worked better if she hadn’t almost tripped on the rug because she couldn’t look away from Carmilla.

Black and clinging certainly wasn’t an original choice when it came to Carmilla’s wardrobe, but why mess with what worked?

“You, uh, you have a lovely place.”

“Thank you, Cupcake.” Carmilla shut the door. “I’m not here much, but I quite enjoy it when I am.” She said honestly. She’d gotten pretty lucky, since flats like this typically didn’t stay available long, despite the ludicrously high rent. With two large bedrooms, a walk-in closet she could get lost in and a bathroom with space for the world’s best bathtub, Carmilla was happy to pay more than what could be considered reasonable.

“Okay, again, my name is Laura. Not Cupcake, not Cutie, Laura.” The tiny instructor complained as she took her heavy winter coat off. “Now, where do you want to do this?”

‘Such a simple question with so many answers.’ Carmilla thought with a grin as she hung up Laura’s coat. “Just over here.” She gently steered Laura towards her living room.

“Let’s get this over with then.” The tiny instructor all but growled.

“Geez, don’t sound too enthused, Cupcake.” Carmilla drawled, offering her an unamused look. “You don’t have to be here.”

Laura let out a heavy sigh. “No, no, I’m sorry. It’s not you, I promise.” She began, running a hand through her snow-covered hair. “I’m being unprofessional, I’m sorry. It’s just that I had a fight right before I came here with my manager…friend…kind of both?” Her face scrunched up as she tried to find the right way to define the relationship.

“Sounds like you’re not too sure about the friend part there.” Carmilla supplied, tilting her head as she studied Laura. The idea of the short brunette actually arguing with anyone was rather funny. Kind of like watching a hamster snarl.

“I guess I’m not.” She conceded, the confusion making way for a mixture between sadness and frustration. “She’s sweet, but totally against this and…ugh!” Laura shook her head and offered Carmilla an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you about my issues with Danny. Let’s move on to the yoga, alright?”

“Sure, Cupcake.” Carmilla winked at her as she unrolled her mat. “I’ll let you work me extra hard. It’s good to have someone to work your frustrations out on.”

Laura blushed and rolled her eyes, though Carmilla could see her struggling not to smile. “I should’ve included six months without innuendo in the bet.”

“Well, too late for that now, Poptart.”

 

To Carmilla’s disappointment, that first session was a beacon of cool professionalism. Laura helped her through the different poses and explained their benefits and at the end of the hour they confirmed their next session and she left.

Carmilla definitely did not pout for the next ten minutes while she browsed for something to watch on Netflix, no matter what anyone said.

In fact, the entire first week basically went exactly like that. Laura arrived exactly at nine and left just a little after ten, with nothing to show for Carmilla’s attempts at seduction but the lingering touches whenever Laura corrected her posture.

It was beginning to make the dark-haired woman doubt her game, until she brought it up with Mattie.

“Had I known our meeting would be reduced to your lesbian drama, I would’ve scheduled a conference call with the UK office.” The older sister complained as she idly flipped through a proposed communication plan.

“You stopped in to tell me about how much you wanted to bend your secretary over your desk and make the guy who fixes our water cooler watch last week. In terrifying detail.” Carmilla gave her a deadpan stare over her own copy of the plan. “You can listen to me for once.”

“But he’s so very nicely built, I bet he could go for hours.” Mattie pouted at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “And Sasha should know by now that I have trouble concentrating when she wears that purple blouse.”

Carmilla scoffed. It was apparently a secret only to Mattie that this was the exact reason Sasha had like twelve blouses like that one.

Besides, I think you’re too quick to doubt yourself.” Mattie added with an air of disinterest. She glanced at her younger sister. “You say she touches you to correct your posture?” When Carmilla nodded, she shrugged and returned to the file. “Well, I’ve had quite a few session with her now and she doesn’t do that as far as I’ve seen. With anyone.”

_‘Well, that’s interesting.’_

 

Due to some scheduling issues, the fourth session was on a Friday evening. This would have been fine, had Carmilla not joined Mattie for an early dinner with an important business partner.

It was a massive success and the sisters decided to have a celebratory drink. And then another one. And then about half a dozen more. By the time Carmilla poured herself into a cab, she was both rightly sloshed and barely on time to get to her apartment before Laura did.

While she was struggling with her suddenly very hard to unlock door, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Guess you weren’t kidding when you said your office keeps late hours.” Laura joked.

“Cupcake!” Carmilla spun around and enveloped the shorter girl in a clumsy, stumbling hug.

“Whoa! Okay, wow, you’re friendly.” Laura stammered, trying to find a place to put her hands. She sniffed. “And wasted. Geez, Carmilla, did you drain a distillery?”

“Nah, nah. Jus’ celebration.” Carmilla stepped back and glared petulantly at her door. “And now my door’s not letting me in. Keys don’t work.” She scraped the key over the lock to demonstrate.

Laura sniggered and gently took them from her. “How about you let me try, hm?” She gently nudged Carmilla aside and unlocked the door. “Ta-da!” She opened it with a small flourish and bowed. “You may now applaud for I am Laura Hollis, the master of unlocking.”

“You’re a dork.” Carmilla slurred as she stumbled into her apartment. “But ‘s no matter. You’re a cute dork.” She tried to wink, but it came off as more of a very slow blink. “Gimme a sec, I’mma change and we’ll do yoga.”

“Carmilla, you’re wasted.” Laura pointed out incredulously. “And wearing leather pants. You can’t do yoga in those clothes.”

“Fine. ‘s all fine.” Carmilla muttered, unbuttoning her dress shirt as she went. “Just need a shirt I can sweat in.” With no regard for the fact that she had someone in the room with her, she threw the shirt off.

In just her pants and a white, lacy bra she turned to face the stunned instructor. “Come on. Yoga time.”

Laura only gaped at Carmilla, her jaw hanging loosely as she took in flawless skin and beautiful, lace clad breasts. When she let out a whimper and quickly tried to muffle it with a cough, Carmilla laughed.

The Cupcake could try to hide it, but she saw a hunger in those eyes which she was all too familiar with.

“You still can’t do yoga like that.” Laura squeaked weakly. She was talking more to Carmilla’s breasts than anything else by this point.

“Course I can.” Carmilla slurred, frowning. She didn’t see why Laura was being difficult. Yoga wasn’t that hard. Besides, now that she was topless her drunken mind decided this was the perfect time to see how long Laura could pretend not to be interested.

“See?” Carmilla wrapped one leg around the other and did the same thing with her arms as she raised them in front of her face, taking the eagle pose. She had just enough time to smile triumphantly at her instructor, before the room suddenly shifted.

There was a bang and the next thing Carmilla knew she was looking at her ceiling, wondering how she got there. _‘I don’t know what pose this is, but my back hurts.’_

“Holy Hufflepuff! Carmilla!” Suddenly the ceiling was replaced by Laura’s face and big, worried brown eyes.

Yeah, that was much nicer.

“Are you okay? Does your head hurt?” She asked frantically as she helped the massively inebriated girl to sit up.

“Nah.” Carmilla muttered, rubbing her lower back. “Don’t think so. Back hurts. Head’s fine. Wha’ happened?” She flinched a little as she rubbed a particularly sore spot.

“Thank Dumbledore.” Laura breathed a sigh of relief and then smacked Carmilla on the arm. “You fell over, Drunky. I told you that you couldn’t do yoga like that.”

“Not my fault.” Carmilla pouted in protest. She couldn’t help it if gravity was conspiring against her efforts to impress cute yoga instructors. “The room suddenly moved.”

“Uh huh.” Laura laughed softly as she helped Carmilla on to the leather couch. “How about you just lay down, okay?” She said, gently lifting her legs on to the couch as well and pushing her to lay back. “I’ll get you a glass of water.”

Before she could walk away, Carmilla quickly grabbed her hand and looked up at her. “Cupcake, ‘m sorry.” She mumbled drunkenly, though genuinely.

Laura rapidly blinked a few times. “Ooookay?” She looked around as if she was trying to find a hidden camera. “For what?”

 _‘And this is why we don’t drink with Mattie anymore.’_ The only sober part of Carmilla’s brain told her huffily as she began to pout again. She always turned into such a mess when she was wasted. At least she wasn’t crying. Yet.

“You’re here and it’s a Friday night.” She tried to explain through the drunken haze. “And I can’t even do yoga. ‘m keeping you from your friends for nothing.” She paused and frowned. “And I’m messing up the bet. ’m sorry.”

It took Laura a minute to work it out through the slurring, but when the message came through her expression softened. “Carmilla, it’s fine.” She wriggled her caught hand until she could grasp Carmilla’s and squeezed it reassuringly. “My plans were basically season three of Buffy and ice cream. Not exactly a wild night."

She left and came back a minute later with a glass of water and put it down on the coffee table. “Now that you’re too drunk to lie, I do have a question about the bet.” She began with a wide, mischievous grin. “Do you like yoga yet?”

 “No.” Carmilla grumbled, curling up on the couch. The leather was cold against her bare skin. “Yoga’s stupid. Gets me all sweaty and tired without the fun part.” She locked eyes with Laura. “Y’know, orgasms.”

Laura spluttered at the unnecessary explanation.

Carmilla ignored it and moved straight on, though. “Still, there’s touching.” With an air of honesty that only a seriously drunk person could achieve, she smiled brightly at Laura. “It’s nice when there’s touching.”

Smiling despite herself, the instructor cleared her throat. “Right, I think it’s time for Drunky to go to sleep.” Laura picked up her mat and turned the lamp beside the couch off. “I’ll text you to reschedule, okay? Goodnight Carmilla.”

Her eyes already closed, Carmilla mumbled something in confirmation and listened as Laura’s footsteps grew softer as she left. “Goodnight Laura.”

The footsteps paused and then grew louder again. Something soft was draped over her and by the scent of her own perfume, she judged it to be her shirt. Gentle fingers brushed black strands away from Carmilla’s forehead and there was a moment of silence, before Laura walked away again.

This time, the footsteps faded until the closing of the door announced her departure. Carmilla was asleep seconds later.

 

The fifth session was…not quite as mortifying as it could have been. Carmilla apologized profusely for her behaviour and Laura simply laughed and said she had nothing on Perry when the nervous ginger woman had too much to drink.

Laura also still touched Carmilla to correct her posture, which she could only take as a good sign.

The sixth session turned out a little odd, though not in a bad way.

Only 15 minutes in, Laura’s phone went off and she swore softly when she noticed the number. “I’m sorry, I should take this.” With a guilty look at Carmilla, she accepted the call. “Hey Danny, what’s up?”

Carmilla couldn’t hear what was being said, but Laura looked increasingly guilty as she began to pace. “What? No, I’m just at home. Nothing special.” After listening to Danny’s reply Laura’s eyes widened and she lowered the phone for a second to swear again. “You’re at my home. Right. Uh, well, caught me. I’m not there.”

The voice on the other end of the line grew louder, though it was still inaudible to Carmilla.

“No, I told you I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” Laura looked around the room nervously. “Where am I? Well, I aaaam…” Her gaze landed on Carmilla, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. “On a date! Yes, a date! That’s where I am.”

Another exchange and Carmilla watched the brunette’s eyes narrow at whatever was being said. “Well, why do you think I didn’t tell you? Look at what your first response was. I’m not 14, Danny.” She listened to the reply and let out an aggravated sigh. “Eh…Yeah…We can do that. Listen, I’ll check with my date and you check with Laf and Perry, okay? I’ll text you the place if it’s all good.”

She hung up, tilted her head back and let out a long, loud groan. “Ffffffuuuuuuuck.”

Carmilla, who was still bent over at the waist, looked at Laura from between her legs. “You wanna explain what’s going on, Cupcake?” She asked, smirking. “If these sessions were supposed to be dates I’m sorry because I really haven’t been holding up my part.”

“Well, now you get the chance to.” Laura said as she quickly rolled up her mat. “Come on, we need to find a place to eat and look like we’re, like, 30 minutes into a date.”

Carmilla stretched and groaned when her back cracked loudly. “Still not really following, Cupcake.” She drawled, watching as Laura nervously paced back and forth in her living room. “Why exactly does your friend/manager need to think you’re on a date?”

Laura shot her a guilty look. “So, remember when I was pissed during our first session?” She asked. “Perry told Danny about the arrangement, minus the bet, and Danny kind of lost it and made it very clear I would not be going.”

“And yet here you are.” Carmilla muttered with both mounting confusion and surprise. Laura didn’t exactly seem like the type to be very comfortable with ignoring the rules or not doing what was expected of her.

“Danny’s just paranoid.” The brunette muttered darkly. “She knows I wanted to do some one-on-one stuff for a while because it pays better, but every time I brought it up she went on this whole spiel about being alone with clients and danger and yada yada yada.” She scowled at the floor. “Like I’m a child or something.”

“And so you went anyway.” Her voice barely hid her amusement as Carmilla crossed her arms over her chest. “You little rebel, you. Glad spending time with me is so tempting.” Suddenly realization hit her. “Wait, are you saying you’re not getting paid for this?”

Laura stopped and blushed. She turned to Carmilla with a sheepish smile. “Eh, kinda sorta…not, no.” She quickly waved it off and continued pacing. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Not a problem right now. I mainly kept doing this to win the bet so I could make a good case with Danny anyway.” She muttered, running a hand through her hair. “Okay, we probably need some place that’s pretty crowded so we have an explanation for why we’re not that far into the meal yet. I think I kno-“

“No.”

“Huh?” Laura glanced at Carmilla with wide eyes. “Oh god.” She gasped. “I just completely assumed you’d be okay with this. I have no idea- Carmilla, I’m so sorry.” She walked over to the taller woman with a pleading expression. “I can find someone else if you’re not comfortable with this. I’m so sorry.”

“Cupcake, relax.” Carmilla said with a kind smile. “I meant no as to your plan for a date. If you’re ‘going out’ with me, I’m taking you somewhere you’ll remember and that’ll get your ‘friend’ off your case.” She quickly cut off Laura’s half-formed protests with a raised hand. “Just trust me, okay?”

The short instructor eyed the taller woman strangely for a few seconds and then let out a huff. “I’m not exactly dressed for anything fancy.” She gestured at her workout outfit.

“Oh, I think we can find you something from my closet that fits.”

It didn’t take them long to find a pretty, dark red dress that Carmilla hardly ever wore. It almost took longer to convince Laura that it was fine for her to borrow it than it did to find it in the first place.

Carmilla, opting for something that shockingly wasn’t black, picked out a dark green dress with silver trim, which had earned her at least three Slytherin jokes before they’d even set off.

Still, as they arrived at the restaurant, Carmilla thought the whole thing was well worth it. Laura looked, for lack of a better word, stunning. The dress showed off her back and arms and despite the modest cut, it did nothing to make her seem less desirable.

Tearing her eyes away from Laura, Carmilla took the Cupcake’s distraction to quickly signal a member of the staff over and ensure it was clear that the meal was to be on her. If she was taking Laura Hollis out, even on a fake date, Carmilla was going to make it memorable.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” Laura breathed, looking around the room. “You really didn’t have to bring me to a place like this.”

La Croix Inverse was easily one of the most expensive restaurants in town and it showed. Marble floors, oak tables and chairs almost older than the building itself, artwork from all over the world and crystal-laden chandeliers which straddled the line between fancy and tacky.

The restaurant really didn’t take reservations, much less walk-ins, unless you were of a select clientele. Carmilla had impressed more than a few high-society girls by knowing the entire staff by name, but she didn’t care to put on that show for Laura. The poor girl seemed intimidated enough.

“If you think for a moment that, even for a fake date, I’m going to take you to some dump…well…clearly we need to get to know each other better.” Carmilla purred, placing a hand on Laura’s lower back and gently steering her towards the table the staff had made available for them. It didn’t escape her notice that Laura didn’t seem to mind the touch. “Don’t worry, Cupcake. You’re gorgeous and you look like you’ve been frequenting places like this all your life.”

A small smile tugged at Laura’s lips and for a moment Carmilla thought she felt her lean into the dark-haired woman’s touch a bit. “That’s sweet. Thank you.” The Cupcake muttered, oddly shy all of a sudden.

Carmilla had barely slid Laura’s chair back for her before they were joined by a young, dapper looking waiter. He handed them their menus and began to talk in detail about the specials of the day. “What would you like, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked as she flipped through entrees.

“I, eh...” Laura muttered hesitantly.

Carmilla looked up to find her looking at the menu as if it was written in Sumerian and bit back a smile. Taking pity on her date, she cleared her throat. “You know what? I’m not that hungry yet.” Carmilla said, casually closing her menu. “How about we just start with a nice wine and take our time?”

Laura shot her a quick look of gratitude before schooling her expression into casual disinterest as well. “Ah, sure. That would be lovely.”

Carmilla smiled and nodded. “Do you have any preference?”

Laura shook her head and the waiter quickly checked something on the little tablet he was holding. “Miss Karnstein, we do have a bottle of the Merlot you like.”

“Ah, perfect.” Carmilla nodded, pleased. “That will do. Allow Laura a taste first, though.” She smiled at the slightly overwhelmed brunette. “I want to make sure everything about this evening is to her tastes, Sebastian.”

The waiter nodded and set off to find the bottle, while Laura let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you want some help with the menu?” Carmilla asked innocently, unable to fight her grin.

“What? Oh, no no.” Laura quickly shook her head, eyeing the menu like it would bite her. “I’ll just…” She turned the page. “I’ll just start with the…eh…Fwoi mariné avec…eh, salad?” She frowned for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, that.” She added with conviction.

Carmilla cringed at her pronunciation and bit back the urge to correct her immediately. She’d had first-hand experience with how annoying that could be thanks to mother dearest. No reason not to poke fun, though. “Your butchery of the French language aside.” She chuckled softly at Laura’s sheepish smile. “I must congratulate you on your bold choice. You didn’t seem like the type for pickled liver with a garden salad.”

Laura’s face fell and she dropped the menu. “Ugh.” She looked up at Carmilla again with big, pleading eyes. “Alright, fine, I have no idea what half of this is. Please help me.”

Carmilla laughed and got up to walk around the table. “Cupcake, you could’ve just asked Sebastian.” She said with a fond smile. “The staff here isn’t judgemental, I promise.”

“I’m sure they’re lovely people.” Laura whined softly. “But once they’re done explaining the entire menu to me and I’ve messed up the names or used the wrong fork, they’re gonna tell the entire kitchen about the idiot in the dress she clearly can’t afford.” She looked into the middle distance as if it held some horrible vision. “And we’ll be sitting here, just wondering why the kitchen suddenly burst into laughter.”

“Okay, okay.” Carmilla leaned over the back of Laura’s chair, resting one hand on the girl’s bare shoulder to stabilize herself. “The only one worried about your status is you, okay? Don’t spaz out.” She squeezed her shoulder comfortingly until she could feel some of the tension drain from it. “Now then, since foie mariné avec salade de jardin isn’t really your thing, let’s find something better.”

Once she had a little help with the menu and realized that there was plenty of food she was familiar with, despite the French names, Laura mellowed a little. They even joked a bit about some of the more pretentious dishes.

At some point Carmilla caught herself gently brushing her thumb back and forth over Laura’s shoulder. The Cupcake apparently hadn’t noticed or didn’t mind as she was too busy trying to pronounce canard à l'orange. The close proximity also meant Carmilla was surrounded by the scent of Laura’s hair.

She smelled like apples. It was nice.

Carmilla felt both relieved and disappointed when Sebastian returned with the wine and the moment ended. Nice as it was, she really wasn’t sure what she would have done next.

With their food ordered, Laura shot her friends a text to let them know where they were. “They want me to bring you for drinks later.” She said, looking at her phone. “They’ll swing by here and we’ll go somewhere.”

“That’s fine.” Carmilla’s tone was a little clipped as she sipped her wine. Mostly because it kind of wasn’t fine. She wasn’t particularly in the mood to share Laura yet. “If you tell them to dress nice and mention my name once they get here, we can just have a few drinks at the bar here.”

“Oh, that’s even better.” Laura smiled brightly and quickly relayed the information. “You know, you’re being very sweet.”

“I have my moments.” The dark-haired woman said with false modesty.

“For how much of an asshole you can be sometimes.” Laura added, the tiny smirk on her face the only indication that she’d heard Carmilla at all.

Her smile fell. ‘Not where I was expecting that to go.’ Carmilla thought and a second later Laura burst into laughter.

“God, your face.” She said between giggles. “I’m sorry, but you just went from smug to pouting so fast.” The apology was a little tainted by the fact that Laura couldn’t stop laughing, but Carmilla didn’t mind when Laura placed her hand over Carmilla’s on the table.

And then left it there.

Conversation from then on was…nice. Surprisingly so. Easy too. There were no awkward pauses and one topic flowed smoothly into the next. Carmilla found herself telling Laura about her mother’s ridiculous expectations of all of her children, how she hadn’t gotten along with Will until the real world slapped them both in the face and how much she and Mattie relied on each other.

Private as Carmilla normally was, this was probably the most she’d shared about herself in months.

Laura talked about her friends, Lafontaine and Perry and how they’d basically been together since high school.

She spoke of her father, who still called every week to check up. Typically because he’d seen a rise in crime statistics or something. Despite her frustration, though, it was clear Laura loved her father.

She also talked about her classes and working at the gym to pay for her tuition. Her entire face lit up in the most enchanting way as she enthusiastically babbled about her assignments or papers she’d like to work with when she finally got her journalism degree.

They hit some heavier topics too.

The family talk inevitably turned to the people they had lost.

Carmilla barely remembered her adopted father. Vague memories of a clean-shaven man in an expensive suit were all she had left. Memories of a calmer, more reasonable version of her mother were just as hazy.

Laura remembered her mother all too clearly. She also remembered every second of the car crash that ripped the loving, energetic woman from her life.

“Dad barely left me alone for a month.” She said, picking at her salad absently. “I think he was more uncomfortable about me being near cars than I was.”

She also told Carmilla of her short-lived relationship with Danny and how badly she was trying to avoid the talk about trying again that the other woman was clearly trying to have.

“She’s sweet and brave and all of that.” Laura sighed, glaring at her wine. “But, God, she just can’t see that I’m not made of glass.” She gave Carmilla a helpless look and shrugged. “I want someone sweet in my life, but I guess I somehow just don’t want Danny. I want...” She grunted in frustration and gestured vaguely as she tried to articulate what she wanted.

“Someone who knows you can handle yourself?” Carmilla asked gently. She squeezed Laura’s hand. “Sometimes it just doesn’t work, Creampuff. If you want different things, maybe you’re not meant to be together.”

Carmilla felt a little conflicted giving that advice. On the one hand, she really didn’t want to talk about Laura’s ex. On the other, hearing that her ‘date’ was both single and in no hurry to get back together with said ex was making her far happier than it should.

It was just a shame that she’d have to hate this Danny now. It was the principle of the thing. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had made Laura look sad.

Laura nodded and looked down at her food with a pitiable smile. “Yeah, I know. I’m just not looking forward to telling her that.”

 Of course Laura took this as an opportunity to probe Carmilla’s love life, which soon brought them to the topic of Ell. The cheerleader who had somehow clung to her popularity despite being openly gay.

The girl who had become a friend and eventually a lover.

The girl whom Carmilla’s mother had forbade her from seeing.

The girl whose father owned a small, but successful business.

A business that was rather aggressively absorbed by her mother’s company.

The girl who blamed Carmilla and walked all over her heart on her way out.

“I still don’t know if Mother just didn’t like Ell, or if she was trying to protect me in her own, screwed up way by not letting me see her.” Carmilla mused. “Say what you will about Maman, she has a way of reading people. Always knows exactly how they will react.” It was an old wound, but it still hurt. With Laura’s sympathetic eyes on her, radiating concern but not pity, it wasn’t quite so bad.

The tiny brunette took a healthy swig of wine and then put the glass down firmly. “Your ex is a cunt.” She told Carmilla with complete conviction.

“Cupcake!” Carmilla almost fell out of her chair as she let out a stunned, disbelieving laugh. She could count the number of times she’d heard Laura actually swear on one hand.

“What?” Laura asked defensively, raising her eyebrows. “She is. Seriously, she blamed you?” She scoffed and shook her head angrily. “What, were you sitting in on the board meetings at age 18? Come on!”

As Carmilla watched Laura angrily rant on her behalf, she couldn’t help but laugh. The Cupcake was genuinely angry at a girl she didn’t know for breaking the heart of a woman she was teaching yoga to. It was adorable…and really, really touching.

“And who made her queen of- would you stop laughing at me?!”

 _‘Aw crap.’_ Carmilla thought as she looked into pretty, curious eyes. _‘I think I might be in trouble. Ugh, if I ever tell Mattie she’s going to be insufferable.’_ Because, looking at Laura, Carmilla felt a pleasant warmth spreading through her chest that had nothing to do with the wine or the food. It brought a soft, shy smile to her lips which Laura soon mimicked.

Until her stupid phone broke the moment, anyway.

Carmilla’s hand instantly felt cold when the tiny instructor went to reach for the device. Their hands had separated a few times during the dinner, but they always seemed to drift back together somehow. She hadn’t been blind to the smiles the waiting staff kept shooting her. Considering Carmilla couldn’t remember it ever happening, they had probably never seen her actually hold hands with any of her previous dates. _‘I am in so much trouble. Goddammit, Cupcake.’_

“They’re here.” Laura informed Carmilla as she scrolled through her messages.

“Apparently they’ve already been directed to the bar. She paused and giggled. “Also, my friend Lafontaine wants to tell you that they hate you, because Perry loves this place and now she won’t shut up about having dinner here for their anniversary.”

“I guess I should apologize for that, then.” Carmilla chuckled and made to get up, only to find Laura still finishing her main course.

“What?” Her ‘date’ asked with a grin. “This is, like, the best thing I’ll eat this month if not this year. I mean, we’ll skip desert and all but they can wait until I finish this.” She said, cramming another piece of duck into her face.

Laura’s friends turned out to be bearable, for the most part. She did wonder if the brunette somehow attracted gingers, though.

Perry seemed five minutes away from either a nervous breakdown or an aneurism at all times and Lafontaine either lacked or refused to apply any sort of internal filter. Still, the two balanced each other out nicely, even if they were kind of disgustingly sweet together.

It helped that Carmilla bonded very quickly with Laf over making Laura squirm with embarrassment.

Danny...Well, thankfully Danny was easy to hate.

The ginger giant spent most of her night either making moon eyes at Laura or trying to glare a hole in Carmilla’s head. The last part was particularly pathetic, really. She had been glared at by her mother and Mattie. As if Xena could possibly match up.

The glaring could’ve had something to do with the way Carmilla kept her arm around Laura’s waist for the entire evening, though.

 _‘God, Mattie was right, being evil is fun.’_ She thought, smirking as she watched Danny try to drown her jealousy in beer. Her attention was pulled away when Laura gently nudged Carmilla with her hip.

The brunette gave her an unimpressed look when Carmilla mouthed an innocent “what?” at her, but moved a little closer to her side all the same.

Carmilla was typically quite proud of her vocabulary, but the only thing she could think was that Xena could suck it, really.

They were both a little tipsy by the time they returned to Carmilla’s flat. Laura changed in her bathroom, while Carmilla gathered some cash from around the house, stuffed it in an envelope and stuffed that in the tiny instructor’s duffle bag.

It was probably too much for the sessions she’d had with Laura already, but let it never be said that Carmilla Karnstein was above the occasional bribe.

A few minutes later, Laura stepped out in to the hall. “Sooo.” She began, nervously wringing her hands. “How much do I owe you for dinner? And drinks.” She blushed and looked away. “I- eh, may have to wait for the others to put in their share for drinks. I mean, broke student here, and dinner is probably already going to ruin me and-“

Carmilla silenced her with a finger to her lips, smirking as Laura turned an even brighter red. “It’s fine, Cupcake.” She promised. “This is on me, okay?”

Laura frowned. “Carmilla, no.”

“Laura, yes.” She countered easily. “My bank account can take it, I promise.” She leaned against the doorway and gave the shorter woman her ‘what I say goes’ face. “Just accept it and move on, Cutie.”

“You’re insufferable.” Laura growled, though her lips turned up into a smile. “Fine, but we’ll reschedule this session, okay?”

Carmilla made a soft noise of agreement and nodded. She certainly wasn’t going to protest.

“Uh, okay, so…” Suddenly nervous, Laura glanced at her watch. For some reason she was blushing again. “I’m gonna go now.” She stood there, nervously biting her lip for a moment, when she suddenly surged forwards and placed a lingering, feather-light kiss on her cheek.

Carmilla’s breath hitched.

The Cupcake’s face was almost luminescent when she pulled back. “AlrightI’mleavingnowbyeCarmillasleepwellgoodnightbye!”

Having lost her grasp of the English language for the moment, Carmilla only waved as Laura all but sprinted towards the elevators and dove in. It was only when she closed the door that she realised what had just happened.

With a groan, she banged her forehead against the door. She was so utterly, inevitably, mind bogglingly screwed.

“You’re killing me here, Hollis.”

 

Their arrangement changed a little after that night.

First were the text messages, which started when Laura found the envelope.

Cupcake – WTF?! 0.0

Carmilla – And a fine morning to you as well, Cutie. I’ve been well as you so kindly enquired.

Cupcake – Yeah, yeah. Carmilla, did I miss the part where I became your hooker/drug runner/personal assassin?

Carmilla – I’d vastly prefer one of those over the other two, but if you’re willing to do that too then I have some people I want to get rid of.

Cupcake – 0.0

Cupcake – Carmilla! :(

Carmilla – Relax, Poptart. Just making sure you get something out of these sessions too.

Cupcake – I can’t accept this! It’s way too much!

Carmilla - -.-

Carmilla – Do we need to have the dinner talk again?

She had to basically bully Laura into accepting the money, but she got there in the end. They continued to text from then on.

Small things, big things. Anything that came to mind, really. Eventually they just started calling each other a few times a week. And then daily.

They also kept rescheduling their sessions. In part it was because Carmilla had to attend a few last-second meetings or because something came up for Laura, but Carmilla had invented a reason a few times too. It was childish, but so long as the bet existed, she had an excuse to talk to Laura and she didn’t want that to end.

Pretty soon a month had passed, but they agreed that it was the number of sessions that mattered and not how long it took, so the bet continued.

They even began hanging out, due to a harmless conversation about Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Cupcake – I can’t believe you’ve watched Buffy.

Carmilla – Cupcake, I’m very gay and the show is about a cheerleader fighting vampires.

Carmilla – Yes, I’ve watched Buffy.

Cupcake – Ugh, I can’t wait for today to be over so I can go home and rewatch season three like I’ve been planning to. What’s your favourite episode?

Cupcake – Carm?

Carmilla – Or you could watch it at my place.

Cupcake - ?

Carmilla – You could watch it at my place. My TV’s bigger and I have wine.

Cupcake – I’ll bring Chinese food.

Carmilla made a vague attempt at cleaning her apartment and was just putting her trash away when Laura walked out of the elevator with her phone to her ear.

“Ha ha, very funny, Laf.” She grumbled, juggling a few take-out containers. “You don’t understand, this is the worst cru- hiiiiiiiii, Carmilla!” Her voice rose about three octaves in the span of a second and her eyes widened to an almost comical degree.

They started their night out on opposite sides of the couch, but somehow they drifted closer together until they were half-way through the season and cuddled up on the couch. Laura was curled up, hugging the bowl of popcorn and Carmilla was trying her best to remain calm while Laura’s head was in her lap.

“You know, it would’ve solved so many problems if Buffy’s friends just locked them in a closet.” She murmured, running her fingers through Laura’s hair. “Or maybe they should’ve just given Faith a rainbow shirt to see if Buffy would finally get the hint.”

Laura giggled and turned a little to look up at Carmilla. “I don’t think a closet could really hold two slayers. Though it’s no surprise you seem to think that sex would fix things.” She threw her a grin and turned back to the TV. “Besides, the subtext and denial is kind of what makes their relationship work.”

 

Of course, yoga had to get involved again at some point.

The eighth session was possibly the most frustrating thing Carmilla had ever experienced . She’d been in meetings and dealing with the worst clients she had ever met all day. Her back was so stiff she was fairly certain someone had replaced her spine with an iron rod.

Halfway through the session, her back spasmed and she froze, gasping in pain. Laura actually had to hold her steady as Carmilla very, very slowly stood up. By the end she was blinking tears from her eyes. It was humiliating to say the least.

Laura, thankfully, had an idea. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle. “Ta-da!” She said, presenting it triumphantly.

Carmilla squinted at it. “Is there a reason you carry a bottle of…some kind of lotion everywhere?” She asked, confused.

“This is really great stuff. It helps soothe your muscles. I use it a lot after work.” Laura said, quickly clearing Carmilla’s couch. “I’m going to massage you, okay?” She smiled at her dark-haired friend. “Take your shirt off and lay down.”

Some part of Carmilla immediately told her that this was a terrible, terrible idea that her already fraying self-control probably couldn’t handle. It immediately got into a fight with the part of Carmilla which controlled her libido and lost spectacularly.

Without another thought, Carmilla all but ripped her shirt off and her bare breasts bounced as they were revealed.

For just a moment, Laura looked like the most ravenous predator on the planet. Her mouth hanging open as her eyes greedily drank in Carmilla’s breasts. She licked her lips.

Carmilla barely bit back a moan. She was all too ready to be devoured. She could already feel a dampness between her legs, just because of how ready Laura seemed to pounce on her.

Of course, then Laura’s brain rebooted and the tiny instructor spun around with a yelp. “Why would you do that?!” She yelled.

“You asked, Poptart.” Carmilla laughed, taking absolutely no effort to preserve her modesty. “You may want to work on your game if this is how you get a girl out of her clothes, though.”

“Forgot you never wear a bra under that.” Laura muttered darkly.

“Oh? So you’ve been looking?” Carmilla grinned as she lay down on the couch on her stomach. “Did you like what you saw, Cupcake?” She purred. Hearing Laura swallow at that was like music to her ears.

“Just shut up and lay down.” The instructor said, fiddling with her bottle.

Carmilla’s sense of victory lasted right up until Laura straddled her and the touching began.

The lotion was cold at first, but it quickly warmed up. Or maybe Carmilla was imaging that. Maybe it was just her body heating up because small, strong, gentle hands were rubbing all over her bare back and she was going to die from arousal. At least her head was buried in her arms, so Laura couldn’t see that she was biting her lip to keep from moaning as the brunette unknowingly hit every sensitive spot on her back.

“Is this okay?” Laura asked, her voice suddenly very husky.

“Uh huh.” Carmilla murmured. _‘Nice, Karnstein. Really showing off your eloquence.’_

Soon enough Laura hit a particularly tense spot and Carmilla couldn’t contain an embarrassingly loud moan.

“You, uh, you have a lot of tension here.” Laura muttered, rubbing the spot for a moment to work out the knots.

“Hmhm” Carmilla groaned, her fingers desperately digging into the leather of her couch. Those hands were going to freaking kill her. Every time they found a sore spot, they rubbed and kneaded until the discomfort was replaced by the most wonderfully relaxing pleasure.

The topless Carmilla gave up on keeping quiet after a mere ten minutes. It was a complete lost cause anyway. All she could do was try to make sure her noises weren’t too sexual and she didn’t even always succeed at that.

Girls had been knuckle deep inside of her and she hadn’t been this vocal then. Laura was making her groan with no more than a massage.

“Oh, Cupcake.” She moaned as the brunette used her thumbs to work out a knot between her shoulder blades. “You’re fucking hired. This is your job now. Tell the ginger giant you’re mine. That you work for me. Whatever.” Laura was going to make her cum without ever really touching her, at this rate.

Nothing existed but those nimble, strong fingers and the way they trailed over her back. A few times they slid down, inches shy of touching her breasts. It took a lot not to arch up and give those fingers room to slide down and touch. God, how she wanted that. She wanted to feel them tugging on her nipples and teasing her clit. She wanted them deep inside.

Each time Laura got to the top of her back, she had to lean over a bit to reach. In doing so, she just barely pressed her crotch against Carmilla’s ass and she was almost certain she felt a heat between those toned legs. Or it could just be the fact that it felt like the room temperature had suddenly doubled.

 _‘Wishful thinking, Karnstein.’_ She silently chastised herself. Dangerous too, for that matter. If she thought of Laura grinding her center against her ass right now, she would lose all control and beg the girl to take her.

Over the course of about an hour, Laura reduced Carmilla to a boneless heap. A boneless, utterly drenched heap. Thank God that the lotion smelled quite powerfully of mandarins, because Carmilla was so soaked that she was convinced that Laura would’ve been able to smell her arousal if it didn’t.

She would’ve bought Laura a damn house if she agreed to go down on her then and there.

“I, eh-“ Laura swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. “Do you need me to touch you anywhere else? I- on your back I mean!” Her voice still sounded a little husky, despite her embarrassment.

The noise that left Carmilla’s lips had barely anything to do with the English language, but she managed to shake her head enough to make it clear that she was fine.

Laura laughed softly and squeezed the near-comatose girl’s shoulder as she carefully climbed off. “I really need to go.” She said with an air of reluctance. When Carmilla began to rise to see her out, she quickly pressed her back down. “I can see myself out, Carm. You just nap and let the lotion dry, okay?”

Carmilla hummed in agreement.

There was some rustling as Laura gathered her things. Suddenly Carmilla felt warm breath on her cheek and her eyes opened just in time to see Laura lean in to kiss her on the cheek. “Goodnight, Carmilla.” The kiss just barely brushed the corner of her mouth.

Carmilla’s heart skipped a beat. It did that annoyingly often around Laura.

The tiny instructor stood up, blushing brightly and cleared her throat. “I-“ She shook her head. “Yeah, goodnight.”

Even after Laura left, it took a few minutes before Carmilla could bring herself to get up. Her body felt so nice and loose that she really, really didn’t want to, but she had things to do that she didn’t want to do on a leather couch.

She stumbled into her bedroom, kicking off her pants and panties along the way and dropping them to the floor.

With a hand massaging her breast, two fingers sliding deep inside and Laura’s name on her lips like a desperate chant she found some small measure of relief from the lust that had consumed her so completely.

Three times.

 

Of course Laura didn’t know about that part. She couldn’t know about that part. There was absolutely no way she knew what Carmilla had done after she left. Damned if it didn’t seem like it, though, because the next session’s theme seemed to be ‘let’s push Carmilla’s self-control for a laugh.’

The tiny brunette had apparently decided to show Carmilla some of the more complicated poses for no clear reason. She spent the entire session twisting herself into the most impossible positions, all of which somehow seemed to show off her ass or cleavage in new and interesting ways. She then helped Carmilla through far simpler varieties, not even bothering to stop touching Carmilla for a second anymore.

And she wore the same overly innocent smile the entire. Fucking. Hour.

She didn’t even leave afterwards so Carmilla could masturbate in peace. No, Carmilla had foolishly offered to order pizza at the start of the session and Laura happily settled in on the couch with her food. It took even less time for them to wind up all but cuddled up together this time, barely watching a boring horror movie.

Carmilla woke up the next morning wondering why she’d decided to sleep on the couch, until she noticed a messy head of light brown hair next to her. Also, her arm was wrapped around a soft, warm body.

Laura looked like a piece of art in the early morning light filtering through the open blinds. It painted her with red and orange hues, making it look as if she had a mane of wild flames for hair. Her face was utterly free of stress and peaceful and when she murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to Carmilla, it made something in her chest feel inexplicably tight.

She had to be at the office in an hour. She had an extremely important meeting with the other department heads and Carmilla had promised a client she would take the time to deal with his concerns. Not to mention the planning she had to do with her team.

Very carefully, the dark-haired girl tried to slip away. She could leave a note for Laura with some coffee or something.

But then Laura moved in her sleep again. She frowned and murmured something softly. “…Hm, ‘Milla.”

‘Well…So much for professionalism.’ With a heavy sigh, Carmilla lay back down and carefully pulled Laura closer until there was absolutely no space between them. As she buried her nose in Laura’s hair, she fully intended to think of some excuse to deal with the inevitable grilling she would receive from Mattie later.

She’d never been very good at ignoring the things she wanted.

Carmilla never got as far as the excuse, as she fell asleep again not long after. She probably would’ve slept until noon, wrapped around Laura, if the other girl hadn’t shot up hours later screaming in horror because she was late for a test.

 

A week later Mattie dragged Carmilla into a bar. She called it sisterly bonding. Carmilla called it a chance to drink until her sexual frustration became less distracting.

“Kitten, you know I love you.” Mattie began as if she was talking someone down from a ledge. “I sincerely think I would not be where I was if I didn’t have you to confide in and rely on.” She then took a sip, gave her younger sister a deadpan stare, and proceeded to ruin the moment. “But this has gone from faintly amusing to incredibly sad.”

Carmilla grumbled under her breath and signalled for another drink. She was by no means drunk enough for this conversation.

“I mean, really.” Mattie continued, looking profoundly unimpressed. “This little bet of yours should only have lasted a month.” She looked at Carmilla expectantly. “How long has it been?”

“One and a half. Maybe two.” Carmilla muttered, not looking at her older sister and feeling a lot like a teenager trying to avoid a conversation about her grades. She had taken to rescheduling her sessions with Laura over and over again, as had the tiny instructor.

She honestly wasn’t sure why the still kept it up. Even if she hadn’t been attracted to Laura to a degree that scared the shit out of her, it was perfectly clear that they enjoyed each other’s company.

Laura had asked Carmilla to go to a climbing wall and she had spent the entire day laughing as the shorter girl tried and failed to reach the higher ledges and grips.

Carmilla had taken Laura as her date to a party thrown by a client she could only describe as stunningly homophobic.

They weren’t dates. Not really.

Laura had asked Carmilla because Lafontaine had cancelled and Carmilla mostly just wanted to piss of the client because he annoyed her.

Mattie hadn’t found it quite so funny.

The dark-skinned CEO let out a humourless laugh and nudged her younger sister. “Really, Darling, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this bent out of shape over one of your pets.”

“She’s not a pet, Mattie.” Carmilla snapped venomously, glaring at her sister.

Mattie seemed unfazed by her tone. “So you intend to get rid of her then?” She asked evenly. “After all, the term 'pet' implies that you intend to keep her, right?”

Carmilla looked down at her drink, trying to ignore the knowing look in Mattie’s eye as she threw her own words from months ago back at her.

“Interesting.” Mattie sounded genuinely surprised when it became clear that her sister wasn’t going to answer. She turned to face the bar and played with her drink, a small smile on her face. “I still think you could do better.”

Carmilla laughed and threw her drink back. That was probably as close to a “good luck” as she was going to get.

 

Two days later, Carmilla couldn’t think of another reason to reschedule. She was fairly certain she’d already told Laura that her assistant had fallen down the stairs twice. Apparently the diminutive instructor couldn’t think of anything either, as she hadn’t called, so their session went through.

The atmosphere was a little…odd.

Laura arrived in an absolutely terrible mood. “I had to ditch Danny.” She growled, dropping her duffle bag by the couch.

“Was she trying to have ‘the talk’ again?” Carmilla asked, crossing her arms with a frown. The ginger giant hadn’t tried to broach the subject yet, but Laura seemed convinced that it was still going to happen.

“No, that’s…no.” Laura sighed, the anger draining away. “She just…thought I didn’t have plans and got kinda pushy about hanging out because we haven’t done so in a while.” She heaved a long sigh and ran a hand over her face. “Am I a terrible friend?”

“Of course not. I don’t blame you for avoiding the giant ginger, Cupcake. She might step on you.” Carmilla chuckled softly. The smile she got in return was half-hearted, though, and she shrugged and looked away. “Look, I’m happy that you’re here. However, even if you guys can’t make a relationship work, Danny was your friend first, right?”

There. That ought to give her some good karma, right?

Laura gave Carmilla a long, unreadable look and finally nodded. “She was. She is. I’ll make it up to her tomorrow.” She smiled and rolled out her mat. “For now, we have work to do.”

Carmilla groaned in exasperation.

It wasn’t long before Laura asked Carmilla to all but fold herself in a pretzel and about halfway through, while she was bent over with her arms raised behind her head, she completely forgot what the next step was. She’d seen Laura do it, but just couldn’t quite remember how to get from A to B. “Cupcake, what do I do next?”

No response.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla tried to turn her head to find her, but Laura had been somewhere behind her and she couldn’t move too much without losing her balance.

“Eh, yeah.” Laura said quickly. “Actually, let’s make this easier. Get on your knees, okay?”

“Okay…” Too confused to make an innuendo out of that, Carmilla dropped to her knees and straightened up. She really didn’t see how she was supposed to get to the pose Laura had demonstrated from here. And then she suddenly felt a hand on her cheek.

“Cupca-“ Laura jerked her head around before Carmilla could get another word out and crushed their lips together.

It wasn’t a kiss so much as a sweet devouring. All blinding lust and endless hunger. Laura’s tongue barely had to try before the dark-haired girl opened her mouth to let it in and let it tangle with her own. Their teeth clacked together hard, but neither one of them backed away.

Hell, Carmilla wasn’t sure she could. Laura had a tight, possessive grip on her hair with one hand while the other stood in stark contrast as it gently cupped her cheek. Once breathing became an issue, Laura finally pulled back but she kept their foreheads pressed together.

Carmilla couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. All she could do was gasp for air while she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Laura had kissed her. Kissed. Her. Okay…okay, that was good. In fact, it was great. Why had she suddenly kissed her, though?

Suddenly Laura’s eyes snapped open and Carmilla almost flinched at the fire she saw in them. “Dammit, Carm.” Laura growled before she pulled her back into another searing kiss. Carmilla was more ready to respond this time, moaning as Laura sucked on her tongue, but it was over all too soon. Laura pulled back and pushed Carmilla so she wound up on her hands and knees with the brunette plastered over the length of her back and with her lips at Carmilla’s ear.

“Do you have any idea what this has been like for me?” Laura panted harshly. “Seeing you every few days. Looking at that beautiful fucking face and trying to keep myself from just taking you.” One of her hands rose to cup her lover’s center through her yoga pants.

Carmilla let out a keening noise and eagerly bucked into the touch. She didn’t know what was happening and she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted all of it.

“It was fine at first. Nothing special.” Laura whispered, rubbing Carmilla expertly through her clothes. “I’ve seen pretty women do yoga, I can deal with that. Even though this stupid shirt and these fucking pants always got me wet.” She didn’t bother undressing Carmilla. Instead she angrily tugged on the shirt until Carmilla’s breasts were bared and she just tugged the taller girl’s pants and panties down and left them around her thighs.

The dark-haired woman almost expected the brunette to just ram a few fingers in and fuck her until she passed out. She wasn’t even entirely opposed to that idea. However, when Laura’s touch returned, it was a lot more gentle.

Quick, teasing circles around her entrance meant to drive Carmilla absolutely out of her mind with occasional stroke along the entire length of her slit.

“But then you had to go and be flirty and sweet and funny.” Laura growled nipping at her ear.

Carmilla couldn’t help it. She moaned like an addict finally getting a hit, because Laura ghosted her fingers over her clit with each word. Pleasure was spreading through body like a wildfire and racing up her spine like lighting, utterly frying her brain. She whimpered as she felt herself clench around nothing. The pleasure was amazing but she felt so empty, she just wanted more.

“Y-You have to tell me if you don’t want this.” Laura shuddered with desire against Carmilla’s back as she positioned her fingers at Carmilla’s entrance. “Because you’re so, so fucking wet and you have to tell me while I can still stop.” She peppered quick, soft kisses up the length of Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla couldn’t get her tongue to cooperate and so she just nodded rapidly, moaning something which at least sounded like a yes.

Laura groaned softly as she slid two fingers into her lover’s drenched core. “Carm.” She murmured, smiling at the way the dark-haired girl trembled. She wasted little time being gentle. Once Carmilla was used to her fingers, she quickly went from slow, measured thrusts to ones that rocked Carmilla’s entire body.

There was no way she could keep quiet. Gasps, high-pitched whines and loud, low moans were torn from her lips before Carmilla could even hope to contain them. Somehow, she could still hear the wet clicking noise of Laura’s fingers as they plunged into her drenched folds. “Yes! Yesyesyesyes! Harder! Fuck me harder!”

She felt like an animal operating on instinct, eagerly bucking into Laura’s touch and rubbing her throbbing clit against her palm. She didn’t even care that she’d probably be pretty sore in the morning. Supporting her weight on quivering, powerless arms as those clever fingers scissored inside of her was quickly becoming the hardest thing Carmilla had ever done.

Laura grunted softly in her lover’s ear as she fucked her hard. “Mine.” She tugged on the lobe. “You’re all mine.”

“Yours!” Carmilla screamed, moaning loudly enough to wake the neighbours if not the entire floor. It was so, so good. Her fantasies and her own fingers didn’t even come close to the reality. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop! Cupcake!” She felt like she was drowning in the best way possible.

“Are you gonna come?” Laura’s free hand took one of Carmilla’s swaying breasts and began to pinch and roll the nipple. “Come for me, Carm. Let go for me.” Another few light kisses landed on her shoulder and Laura gently raked her teeth over flawless, pale skin. “You’re mine.” The fingers buried in Carmilla curled.

It was too much. Her breath caught in her throat and, as her body tensed and her inner walls clenched around Laura’s fingers, Carmilla came with a silent scream.

Laura eased her down with slow, gentle thrusts and only slid her fingers out once Carmilla had stopped uncontrollably trembling. With a whimper, Carmilla collapsed forwards as her arms gave out. _‘Face down and ass up, very classy.’_

Despite that, she couldn’t be bothered to move. Partially because Laura was still holding her hips and she kind of couldn’t anyway and partially because she’d just had one of the best orgasms on her life. Moving seemed awfully complicated all of a sudden.

Then a warm, soft tongue brushed the length of her slit and her entire body twitched as if she’d been shocked.

“Ahn!” Something tore as she dug her fingernails into the mat. “Laura I- AH!” She sobbed with pleasure as that tongue just dipped ever so slightly inside. “I-I just came.” She protested as Laura continued to tease her hyper-sensitive pussy. Still, she whined at the loss when the brunette pulled back.

“I know.” Laura said, sounding absolutely devious. “But I’m not done with you, so you’re going to come again and again until you just can’t anymore.” She sucked on Carmilla’s folds, before she spread them with her thumbs. “Now shut up and let me fuck you with my tongue.” She sounded absolutely ravenous and licked her lips. “You taste so good, Baby.”

Carmilla groaned and buried her face in the mat. Even if she wanted to protest, she couldn’t think of anything anyway.

The tiny brunette wasted no time in burying her tongue inside of lover, thrusting it in and out a few times before it pulled out to tease her clit and repeat the whole thing. In seconds, Laura had Carmilla screaming out her pleasure again. She had her right on the edge she’d just thrown her off of and now she was keeping her there.

Suddenly Carmilla found herself flipped on to her back. Laura used the new angle to grab hold of her thighs and hold Carmilla down while she doubled down on her attack. With a quick flick of her clit, she threw Carmilla over the edge.

“Fuuuuuuccck!” The dark-haired woman keened, gushingly happily on to Laura’s eager tongue. She collapsed to the mat with a grunt and for a moment there was silence, only broken by her own heavy breathing and the absolutely filthy sucking sounds of Laura as she greedily devoured everything Carmilla gave her.

When she finally pulled away, her chin still shining with her lover’s arousal, she looked incredibly smug.

“Fuck, Cupcake.” Carmilla muttered, unable to do much of anything. “We could’ve been doing this all along?” She honestly couldn’t remember why they had wasted all that time if that was the case.

The Cupcake leaned over and kissed the older girl nice and deep, making her taste herself. “Who said we’re done?” She growled. Fingers ghosted up over her thigh and found her folds once more.

“No, no, no.” Carmilla muttered weakly, shaking her head even as the rest of her body betrayed her and eagerly bucked into Laura’s touch. “Cupcake, I can’t.” She whined. There was no way she could come a third time.

“Yes, you can. You know why?” Laura countered, her fingers somehow coaxing Carmilla’s exhausted body towards the edge one last time. “Because you’re mine.” She growled as one finger slipped inside. “And because I know you can come one more time.” A second finger joined the first.

Laura was careful now, keeping her touches slow and controlled. Tired as she was, Carmilla could feel her body responding. Laura hovered over her this time and Carmilla felt as if somehow made the pleasure surround her entirely.

As her tiny lover expertly fanned the flames, she looked up into her pretty, brown eyes. They were dark with lust, her pupils wide, but there was a soothing softness to them just below the surface. “You’re beautiful.” Carmilla breathed, biting her lip as Laura’s motion slowly sped up.

The Cupcake smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Not like you.” She whispered softly. Those were the last words they exchanged for a while, as Laura took one of Carmilla’s nipples into her mouth and began to worship it with her tongue.

Before long, she had the other girl bucking and moaning again, her fingers curling to hit that one spot that made Carmilla’s toes curl and her fists clench every other thrust. She got one last look at those brown eyes before her own rolled back and she was gone.

Screaming Laura’s name and arching like a bow drawn taut, she came explosively and soaked her lover’s hand and wrist.

It felt like she was frozen in that moment for ages, unable to move or think or even breathe as pleasure washed over her and blocked everything else out.

“You...Did I just make you squirt?” Laura gasped in amazement.

The dark-haired girl groaned in relief and embarrassment and sank back down to the mat. “Shut up.” She rasped. Her throat felt scratchy, but it was so worth it.

“Has anyone else ever done that to you?” Laura asked excitedly. “Was that the first time? I know it’s never happened to me.”

Carmilla only groaned again and shook her head. If she knew Laura at all, she knew that this wasn’t going away any time soon.

“Wow, okay, I feel good about myself.” Laura laughed huskily. “Also that’s…kinda, sorta really hot.”

There was the soft rustling of clothes but Carmilla didn’t open her eyes until she heard the creaking of her leather couch. When she rolled over to look, she found Laura sitting on it.

Licking her hand clean.

Naked.

With her legs spread wide and her literally dripping folds on display.

And beckoning with a finger.

 _‘Holy shit.’_ It was the only thing she could think of that adequately summed up the jumble of emotions, fantasies and desire that rushed through her.

Like a zombie, the dark-haired girl climbed to her hands and knees and crawled over. Her eyes never left their prize. “God.” She moaned when she got close enough to smell Laura’s arousal. Carmilla nuzzled her thigh and ran her tongue along the trail of drops that had slid down.

“Carm, please, Baby.” Laura gasped, tangling her fingers in soft, raven-black strands.

With a hungry growl, Carmilla took her first taste of Laura. Sweet and salty, it lingered on her tongue and beckoned her to have more. “Mine.” She growled as she grabbed Laura’s thighs and lowered her head again.

She didn’t let go until she had paid her lover back in full.

 

They didn’t talk about it afterwards. Not really.

Carmilla woke up the next morning, once again having fallen asleep wrapped around Laura. Only this time they were naked.

They both had bruises and scratches and the ache between her legs told Carmilla that she’d be walking funny, but it was such a sweet pain. After a moment spent studying Laura in all her natural glory, Carmilla slowly got up.

It wasn’t something she’d ever really done, but she wanted to make breakfast for when Laura woke up.

Ten minutes later, she was joined in the kitchen by Laura. “Hey.” She said with a soft smile, before she leaned in and kissed Carmilla as if this had been their morning ritual for years. “Can I help?”

“You could do that again.” Carmilla answered, laughing as Laura rolled her eyes but kissed her again all the same. “And you could get the plates.”

As Laura went to go do as she was asked, Carmilla found herself distracted from the eggs she was making. Mainly because Laura was still nude and she could see every muscle move as the brunette reached up into her kitchen cabinet for the plates.

The food forgotten, she wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and buried her face in her neck. Yeah, this was much better.

“Oh, hi.” Laura giggled, nuzzling the side of Carmilla’s head. “Won’t breakfast burn?”

“Breakfast can wait.” Carmilla nudged Laura’s legs apart. “I can’t.” She added, trailing a hand down Laura’s waist until it slipped between her legs.

She gasped and set the plates down before she could drop them. “Oh, fuck, okay sure breakfast can wait.”

Of course the eggs were a charred mess by the time they were done and Carmilla had to throw the pan out.

 

Surprisingly little changed at first.

They still texted a lot during the day and Laura still came over every other day or so.

The texts just turned sexual a lot now and, though their nights typically started innocently with take-out or movies, they almost always ended with sex.

Really, really great sex.

They took each other out too.

Laura surprised Carmilla with tickets to a movie she’d mentioned weeks earlier.

Carmilla took Laura to an art gallery and laughed at the face she made at the prizes.

Laura took her paintballing with her friends.

Carmilla shot her once, claimed Laura was in desperate need of sexual healing and fucked her senseless behind a tree in the far corner of the arena.

They never explicitly called them dates, but Carmilla knew she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want them to be dates very much.

Even though Laura apparently thought the change in their relationship gave her free reign to nag Carmilla about picking up after herself and cleaning her hair out of the shower drain.

It was getting to a point where Carmilla just didn’t sleep quite as well if there was no warm body in bed with her. Hell, her heart clenched whenever she noticed Laura’s scent lingering on her pillow. Frankly, it scared the shit out of the dark-haired girl.

Carmilla couldn’t deny that this was more than just fun to her, though. That became all too apparent one Saturday morning when she woke up because Laura slipped from her arms.

“Where are you going?” She muttered sleepily. She raised the blankets and beckoned Laura over. “Come back to bed. ‘S cold out there.”

Laura laughed and kissed her sweetly. “I’m sorry, Carm, but I have to go. I promised Danny I’d go for a run with her so she can practice for her marathon.”

“No.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and pouted petulantly. “Stay. Xena can run by herself. She doesn’t need you.” Damned if she was giving up on her Cupcake time for Danny Fucking Lawrence. If she had to cheat by kissing her way down Laura’s torso, then she had no problem with that.

“And you do?” Laura laughed, running a hand through her lover’s hair while trying to keep her from tugging her pants down.

“Maybe I do.”

The words hung heavily between them in the following silence. Though they had been intended as a joke, there was a frankness to them that hinted at more and neither Laura nor Carmilla was entirely certain how to move on.

Finally, Laura let out a dramatic sigh and allowed Carmilla to tug her down on to the bed. “Fine.” She drawled with cartoonish reluctance. “Thirty minutes and then I really have to leave.”

Carmilla could have given the Cheshire cat a run for its money as she all but ripped the tiny brunette’s shirt off. “Please, I can have you begging in half of that.”

45 minutes later, a loud screech rang out from Carmilla’s bathroom. “Carmilla!” Laura yelled as she came storming out. “What is this?!” She pointed at her neck.

Carmilla did her very best to seem calm and innocent. “That looks like a hickey, Cupcake.” She answered before turning back to her book. The sight of the massive, red mark on Laura’s neck filled her with an odd sort of pride. _‘I was never very good at sharing what was mine.’_

 _“_ I know it’s a hickey, oh mistress of the snark!” Laura snapped, clearly not amused. “I want to know why there’s a hickey that can be seen from space on my neck when I have to go meet Danny!” She threw her hands up and stalked back into the bathroom. “I knew there was a reason you kept sucking on my neck. I look like I was mauled by a vampire, Carm!”

Laura was still not exactly happy when she left, but Carmilla got a text about an hour later.

Cupcake – I talked to Danny about how I don’t want to try again with her

Carmilla – How did that go?

Cupcake – Like two weeks ago

Carmilla - …Oh.

Cupcake – Just thought you should know ;P

 

Being with Laura meant learning to deal with her friends, too. Carmilla knew she would never like Danny, no matter how often Laura found things to do that ‘just happened’ to force them to interact.

Lafontaine and Perry were alright in small doses, but that didn’t mean that she was above stealing Laura from them on occasion, either.

Carmilla had to spend two weeks abroad overseeing a PR campaign, which meant two weeks without Laura. That was a lot harder than she had anticipated.

Two weeks without her voice or her laugh, aside from the occasional phone call.

Two weeks without her touch.

Not only did she feel more lonely than she ever had on a business trip, by the end, Carmilla was just plain horny. The first thing she did when she finally got home was text Laura to let her know she’d arrived safely.

Cupcake – How was your flight? I’ll be over tomorrow morning, okay?

Carmilla – Why not now? I’ve slept in an empty bed all week. It sucks and I want you.

Cupcake – Because you had a 13 hour flight and need sleep. Also, I’m at Laf and Perry’s.

Carmilla – So ditch them. Tell them something came up.

For added incentive, she threw off her shirt and sent Laura a picture.

Cupcake – You can’t bribe me, Carm.

Cupcake – I really want to see you, but I’m not running out on Laf and Perry.

Carmilla – Are you sure?

Apparently it was time for plan B. Stripping naked entirely she sat down with her legs spread and leaned back as she took another picture.

Cupcake – Jesus, Carmilla. Go to sleep. Enticing as that is, I’m not ditching. I haven’t seen them all week.

“Time for the nuclear option, then.” Carmilla muttered to herself with a grin. She was already so wet that it was an easy thing to slide a finger inside. She lay back and recorded herself, moaning Laura’s name loudly.

Stopping before she got her release was agony, but it was always better with Laura anyway.

-Video sent-

10 seconds later, her phone rang.

“Hello Cupcake.” She purred as seductively as she could. “What’s up?”

“I told you I was at Perry’s!” Laura all but hissed into her phone. “What possessed you to send something like that?”

Carmilla let out a laugh. “What, did they hear?” She could already picture the blush on Laura’s cheeks if Lafontaine and Perry suddenly heard moaning coming from her phone.

“No, thank Dumbledore. I dropped my phone trying to make sure they didn’t see the video, though.” Laura grumbled. “I ducked out into the hallway.”

“I’m sorry, Cupcake.” There was a profound lack of apology in Carmilla’s tone. “It’s just that my bed is so empty and I’m so wet.” She moaned softly as she began to touch herself again. “And all I could think about was your fingers and your tongue.”

Laura whimpered on the other end of the line. “Carm, come on…”

‘Ah, progress.’ Carmilla had to keep from laughing as she continued. “And that strap-on we bought. I kept thinking about how hard you fucked me when we first got it.” She moaned dramatically. “Don’t you want to do that again?”

“I’m hanging up, Carm.” Laura muttered weakly on the other end.

“Even if I tell you that I’ll give you my ass?” Carmilla asked innocently.

It was silent for about a minute and then Laura let out a moan. “Don’t joke about that. That’s not fair, Carm.” Her tiny lover whined.

Carmilla finally let out a laugh, albeit a slightly nervous one. “Well who the hell cares about what’s fair?” She cleared her throat before continuing. “And I’m not joking.”

More silence. “You’re not joking? You’re actually serious?”

“Yes.” Granted, she was kind of nervous but she had Laura hooked now.

“Are you sure?”

“Cupcake, do you want to fuck my ass or not?”

Laura hung up.

Carmilla stared at her phone in confusion until a message popped up.

Cupcake – That strap-on had better be waiting for me when I get there.

When Laura arrived, Carmilla answered the door naked with the strap-on dangling from a finger.

She smirked at the stunned brunette. “Good, it’s actually you. This would’ve been really awkward if you were the elderly lady from three doors dow -mph” The rest of her words were lost to a bruising kiss.

Laura carried her straight into the bedroom, only breaking the kiss for a moment. “I missed you.” She admitted with a shy smile.

Carmilla ran a gentle hand over Laura’s cheek and returned the smile. “I missed you too, Laura.”

 

“I told Lafontaine and Perry about you.” Laura said a few days later. She was propped up on her elbow, tracing meaningless patterns on a sated and sleepy Carmilla’s stomach.

“I didn’t know we were keeping a secret.” Carmilla raised her eyebrows. “Besides, I’ve met the ginger twins, Cupcake.”

“We’re not.” The brunette quickly assured her. “I just…Laf asked why I’ve been so happy lately and I realized I never really told them about us.” She snuggled in next to Carmilla.

Carmilla looked up in silence, all too aware of the warmth spreading through her chest. Laura was happy. With her. She hadn’t said that exactly, but it was implied, right? Maybe that was her cue to explore the topic, but this was a happy moment.

No need to complicate matters, right?

She tilted Laura’s face up and kissed her softly. “I’m glad you’re happy, Sweetheart.”

Laura smiled and wrapped an arm around Carmilla. “Are you happy too?” She asked.

“Yeah, I really am.”

 

Carmilla didn’t really do the whole sharing thing. Not with anyone. Still, Laura had told her friends about Carmilla so she felt like she should tell someone about Laura in turn.

Mattie was the obvious choice. Her reaction wasn’t quite what she expected, though.

“This is what you wanted to talk to me about?” Mattie sighed, putting her coffee down with an air of resignation. “Kitten, when you said you had something important you wanted to talk about I thought you’d accidentally married a stripper in Vegas again.”

“That happened once!” Carmilla protested, cringing at the memory of why she no longer touched tequila. “Besides, shouldn’t you be pleasantly surprised then?”

“I am, but I knew this ages ago.” Mattie smirked at her sister’s shocked expression. “Darling, you’ve been sickeningly happy for weeks now. It didn’t take long to put together why when you came to work carrying a sports bottle.”

“Oh.” Carmilla muttered, feeling a little sheepish.

The older of the two sisters gave her a genuine smile. “I really am, you know? Happy for you, I mean.” She daintily sipped her coffee and laughed. “I hope you realize that Mother will hate her.”

Carmilla laughed as well. “Not sure we’re really there yet. Besides, Maman hates everyone.”

 

Some days it wasn’t really stealing Laura from her friends that was the problem. Some days they tried to steal her from Carmilla. The third time it happened was at a particularly awkward time and Carmilla figured it was a good chance to send a message.

“P-Perry, now is really not a good time.” Laura stammered, her sweaty hand only barely keeping a grip on her phone. She was entirely naked and her back was pressed to an equally naked Carmilla’s front.

Carmilla had one hand between her legs, another on her breasts and her lips on Laura’s neck. She had not stopped touching her even when Laura answered the phone.

“W-Why?” The brunette muttered, writhing under Carmilla’s touch. “I…Well, I’m with Carmilla. N-no she can’t come either because- oh fuck!” She quickly pressed the phone into the mattress, hoping to muffle the noise from the moan that left her lips when Carmilla scissored her fingers.

“Sorry, hit my knee.” Laura told Perry once she had control of her voice again. “Anyway Carmilla and I have- ah! -a thing! Yes, a thing we need to do.” She panted as her lover increased her ministrations. She shot Carmilla a dirty look, but melted at the kiss the other girl placed behind her ear. “I, eh, what thing?”

Carmilla chuckled and focussed all of her attentions on her lover’s g-spot. “Go on Cupcake.” She whispered. “Tell her what we’re doing.”

“P-Perry, I h-have to call you…fuuuuck…I have to call you later.” Laura could feel her eyes beginning to roll back. “B-because…”

“Go on.” Carmilla urged again, far too amused with the whole thing.

Something broke in Laura. “Because Carmilla has two- oh my God! -three fingers in my pussy and I’m going to fucking come!” She hung up without listening to the shocked gasp on the other end and dropped the phone as she came, gasping out Carmilla’s name over and over.

When Laura finally slumped in her arms, Carmilla burst into laughter. “I can’t believe you said that to Betty Crocker.” She said, peppering Laura’s neck with butterfly kisses. Her shoulders were still shaking with barely restrained chuckles.

Blushing bright red, her tiny lover moaned in despair and buried her face in her hands. “Oh God, she’ll never be able to talk to me again.” She jabbed Carmilla in the ribs with her elbow. “You’re helping me fix the mental scars that’s she probably sustained as a result of this conversation.”

“Of course, Cupcake.”

 

When the conversation finally happened, it was a lot easier than Carmilla had feared.

They weren’t really doing much of anything. Just sitting on the couch together. Laura was working on an assignment and Carmilla had gotten bored with going over notes from the last meeting and had taken up a book.

Suddenly, Laura closed her laptop. “Carm?”

The dark-haired girl turned the page. “Hm?”

Laura took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “I want to tell my dad about you.”

Carmilla tried to make sense of that for a moment and looked and blinked at Laura in confusion when she couldn’t. “You want to do what, Cupcake?”

“I want to tell my dad about you.” She repeated, fidgeting. “And me. About us.” She shuffled a little closer and took one of Carmilla’s hands. “Because I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I haven’t seen anyone else since the first time we slept together. Have you?”

Carmilla dumbly shook her head. “Nobody but you.”

A bright smile spread over Laura’s face. “Good. That’s good. Because I want to take you out on dates and actually know without a doubt that they’re dates. And I want to officially meet your sister not as her instructor but as your girlfriend and prove I’m good for you and be there to calm you down when your mother calls or your assistant calls with a crisis at 5am. And I want to be able to call you my girlfriend.” She swallowed thickly. “Because I think I have feelings for you. Actually, I know I have feelings for you. I...kind of sorta might be really badly in love with you.”

Carmilla pulled her in for a frantic kiss. “You can’t fuck with me.” She said in a tone of pure vulnerability, the moment they parted.

“Huh?”

“If you’re going to say something like that, you have to be sure.” To her utter mortification, Carmilla could feel tears stinging in her eyes. “Because I’m pretty goddamned sure I’m in love with you and it scares me to admit that like you have no idea, but it’s true.” She locked gazes with the tiny brunette. “So…So…” She trailed off with a sob and angrily wiped her eyes.

Laura let out a little laugh as a tear slid down her own cheek. “I’m sure.” She muttered, cupping Carmilla’s cheek and brushing a few tears away with her thumb. “Pretty damn sure.”

The noise that escaped the dark-haired girl when she pulled her girlfriend close was a mixture between a sob and a laugh. “Promise to tell your dad good things about me?”

Laura grinned and kissed her. “I’ll leave out the hair in the shower drain.”

“And you promise to let me pay for most of the dates, because I have a steady job and you’re perpetually broke?”

Laura frowned, but nodded. “But when I can afford it, I get to pay.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and moved on. “And you’re not meeting Mattie until I can convince her not to be a complete bitch.”

She laughed. “Fine, but I can deal with a bit of bitchiness.” Her gaze turned pleading and she hooked her fingers into Carmilla’s collar. “Will you just kiss me now?”

“Happily.” Carmilla murmured as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. “I love you, Cupcake.”

“I love you too.”

They never did settle that bet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that Creampuffs?
> 
> I considered cutting it up into several chapters, with the first break after the date. However, I had intended this as a two-parter and I did promise you guys smut this chapter. :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, okay?


End file.
